Musings of the resigned
by magicaltears
Summary: Elena's thoughts as she leaves Mystic Falls to protect those she loves...Stefan/Elena


Title: Musings of the resigned

Author: Britt

Author's Note: Yes, I know I have a lot of WIP fics going on, and a few sequels that need to be written...but this thought came to me last night and wouldn't let go...so I had to write it.

Disclaimer: Stefan, Elena, and all things Vampire Diaries belong to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, and the CW. I simply own the hope that Stefan and Elena will find each other again soon.

Author's Note 2: I really love this idea and I hope to make this a multi-chapter fic once I'm finished with my WIPs...so please review and let me know if you want me to write more on this or leave it like it is.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been awhile since I've written huh? I know it has been, though for the life of me I don't know why. Well, I guess that's a lie...I do know why...I just can't bring myself to figure out if I regret it or not. I should probably start at the beginning but I can't bring myself too, so I'll start in the middle. My ancestor, Katherine, has returned. She looks identical to me, well, I guess technically I look identical to her, and she's in love with the man that has held my heart since the day he came to Mystic Falls._

_Stefan, he's the reason I stopped writing, but not in a bad way. I used to write all of the time because there was no one I could go to with my feelings except to write them down. However once Stefan came into my life, I had someone I could go to with anything. He knows every detail about me, but not in a boring way, he just...understands me. I love him more than words can express, and I know he loves me with the same ferocity. Unfortunately, just as the song says 'Sometimes love just aint enough'. I won't go into a whole large rant about what happened and why it happened, but I'll simply sum it up. Katherine compelled Jenna to stab herself, proving to me once and for all that she can get to anyone that I love...and she did...simply because I was with Stefan. So we had to end things for the time being._

_It broke my heart when I told Stefan we couldn't be together. I know he would protect me with his life, and that's precisely why I have to leave. Huh, I guess I should have mentioned that earlier...but I didn't. Yes, I'm leaving Mystic Falls. I love my family, my friends, and most of all Stefan...but it's not safe for me to be here. Everyone has tip toed around me, even after Katherine was caught and put in the tomb, because of something she said. Apparently I'm in danger from someone more vile than her...and that's the precise reason I'm leaving. I hope that the person or people who are after me will follow me, and leave the sleepy little town of Mystic Falls safe once more._

_I know there will be those who miss me, and those who worry about me, but I hope that they don't obsess over it like I know some others tend to do. I had originally thought about leaving with no word to anyone, but I know how cruel that would be. My original thought wasn't to be cruel however, it was to make a clean break. However upon thinking about it a bit more, I realized how selfish it would be for the others that I love. So instead of writing farewell notes to everyone, I'm simply leaving these journals. Yes, every journal I've written I'm leaving here. My earlier ones will go to Bonnie and Caroline...they wouldn't be very interesting anyway...only stupid little jokes and such that have happened over the years._

_However from my parents car crash to this journal entry, will go to Stefan. I wont mind if he shares them with the others for them to read, but I pray he will keep them safe and close to his heart. These journals are the closest thing I can ever give him to forever, and in that I hope he knows what he means to me._

_I'm also leaving my prized possession with these journals...the necklace that was given to me by Stefan to protect me from compulsion. I know that whoever is reading this is probably shaking their heads thinking about how stupid I am, but I promise I'm being careful. Since Stefan and I broke up, I've been drinking tea with vervain in it every day, at the time doing so in case my necklace was ever taken from me. I will continue to do this to keep myself safe, but I need to leave everything behind me in Mystic Falls, including my beloved necklace. This too shall be returned to Stefan...with the hopes that someday we'll meet again and he can return it to me._

_Sun is finally rising over the horizon, and it's time for me to go. I promise to be safe...or try my best too. And I hope that everyone here can go back to their lives...or for others, like Caroline and Jeremy, that they can go on to make new and better lives for themselves._

_Love, Elena_

_

* * *

_

He couldn't believe it...she had left...gone with the wind. Her scent wasn't fresh in the air anymore...and he wondered if someone she had masked it.

He understood why she left, understood her needing to protect the ones she loved, as he would have done the same thing for her...The knowledge of this however didn't take away from his feelings of fear for her, abandonment from the one person who promised to remain constant, and the undying love that he felt for her. He knew he needed to let those she loved and who loved her back just as fiercely as he did know about her disappearance, but he couldn't just yet. He also knew it most likely meant cluing Jenna and Matt into what was going on in Mystic Falls, though he hated to burden them with the knowledge of their sleepy little town, it was only fair.

The youngest Salvatore brother picked up her necklace, placing it against his heart, feeling a closeness to her at the moment. He slipped the necklace around his neck, thankfully the metal was protecting his skin from the vervain, though at that moment he wasn't sure if it would have mattered. He knew that he wouldn't take it off until he found her again, and would return it to it's rightful place.

He took one more breath of her scent, though the trail itself wasn't fresh, the scent that lingered in her room was completely 100% her...before picking up on his phone.

"What Stefan?" He heard on the other line, his brother not masking his irritation with him calling at such an early hour.

"She's gone Damon." He replied, not caring that he woke him up.

"Yes Stefan, I know that Katherine is gone...I was the one who sealed her in the tomb."

He shook his head in irritation, his brother didn't get it.

"No Damon, Elena is gone." He barely heard it, but he heard it none the less. The soft gasp that his brother made at his statement. He knew his brother was in love with her, though it didn't make it any easier to hear, he still knew and understood it. It made it easier to know that Elena's heart had always rested with him and even though Damon loved her, Elena would only ever love him.

"I'll be right there." Was all he heard before Damon clicked his phone off, most likely to come racing over here. He had few precious minutes alone with his lovers presence before he would be bombarded by all of her loved ones...so he simply basked in the knowledge that she had been real.

He made a vow to himself in that moment...he would find her...and they would be together again.

* * *

The End...for now? Also I need to give a shout out to my The Vampire Diaries RPG site. www (dot) inevitableforever (dot) proboards (dot) com.


End file.
